Administrative Core ? Summary The goal of the proposed RCMI Center for Urban Health Disparities Research and Innovation at Morgan State University (MSU) (RCMI@Morgan) is to enhance the infrastructure and capacity needed for MSU to become a significant player in conducting health disparities research of urban significance in areas such as infectious diseases (including sexually transmitted diseases), cancers and diabetes, addiction and abuse prevention, social determinants of health, food security and health informatics. This research will encompass both basic biomedical science and behavioral/public health sciences. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and oversight, administrative and logistical support, fiscal and budgetary management, effective communications and provision of information regarding career enhancement workshops and activities to postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty, program evaluation, and project reports. It will also facilitate collaborations with partner research institutions through the Research Infrastructure and Investigator Development Cores, as well as government agencies and communities by working closely with the Community Engagement Core.